high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Tisdale
) |occupation= Actress, singer, producer |years_active= 1988–present |twitter = ashleytisdale |instagram = ashleytisdale |movie(s)= |season(s)= |first_appearance= High School Musical |latest_appearance= Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure |role= Sharpay Evans }} Ashley Michelle Tisdale is an American actress and singer who plays Sharpay Evans in the High School Musical movies. She is also well known for her role as Maddie Fitzpatrick in the popular Disney Channel show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Other Disney Channel shows she has worked on, are Phineas and Ferb voicing the character of Candace, and Kim Possible voicing villain Camille Leon. Biography Ashley was born as Ashley Michelle Tisdale in Monmouth County, New Jersey on July 2, 1985, to Lisa and Mike Tisdale. She grew up there in the Ocean Township. She has 1 older sister, Jennifer Tisdale, who is also an actress. She was discovered by her current manager, Bill Perlman, at South Shores Mall, at age 3. Since then she has appeared in many commercials, and even starred in a few Broadway productions. Personal life Ashley is currently dating Jared Murillo, who was a dancer for High School Musical: The Concert. In 2007, Tisdale underwent nose surgery for medical reasons, having an 80 percent deviated septum, as well as two small fractures on her nose. These problems caused Ashley breathing problems, and made the surgery necessary, though she has said that she does not approve of plastic surgery, and does not wish to ever have it again. She spoke to People magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans. with Vanessa, Monique, Brenda Song and Cole and Dylan Sprouse.]] Acting Tisdale, who has played Sharpay in the 1st and 2 High School Musical films, is said to be currently in talks for returning for the 3rd. She filmed a direct-to-DVD movie, "Picture This!" and will also appear in the feature film "They Came from Upstairs" by 20th Century Fox. Also she film a program of Disney, called The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, in this, she worked with some friends of High School Musical, Zac Efron (Trevor) is her boyfriend in 1 chapter, and her best friends are Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) and Mary-Margaret (Monique Coleman). DreamWorks Animation report Ashley Tisdale will voice Stella in the live-action/animated version of Tom and Jerry. Ashley also acted in the movie, Aliens in the Attic with Austin Butler, who was also going to be in the future Peyton Leverett in Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure were they would co-star together. ]] Music Ashley Tisdale does her own singing for the High School Musical films, and made music history being the first female artist to ever debut on the Billboard Hot 100 with 2 songs simultaneously (What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top). In 2007 she released her debut album "Headstrong", which debuted on the Billboard 200 album chart at number 5, selling up to 64,000 copies. She has said that she will soon be starting work on her next album. and Kermit the Frog singing Bop to the Top.]] Trivia *She has a Maltipoo dog named Blondie, she also has another dog named Maui. *She played on the Disney Channel Games for both 2006 and 2007, for the 2006 games she was captain of the green team, for the 2007 games she was on the red team. *Like Sharpay Evans, she loves crème brûlée, this was known in the episode of her program, "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody", when the girls of her camp, order for them, chicken and, when she looked the crème brûlée, she said what she love it, and she ate it immediately. *On the Disney Channel special, "Studio DC: Almost Live" featuring the Muppets, Ashley sang "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog, but the performance was interrupted by a jealous Miss Piggy. *She's in a bikini. Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3 *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Category:Cast Category:Movie Cast Category:Main Cast Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure